


Something Beautiful - Traduction

by Rikka_kun



Category: Bright Young Things, Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale: Guardian Angel of the Gays, Gen, Snake Crowley (Good Omens), Translation, and a very little bit of Miles & Crowley interacting
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 22:29:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19710760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rikka_kun/pseuds/Rikka_kun
Summary: Miles et Aziraphale se retrouvèrent à prendre le thé ensemble.Peut-être que Aziraphale l’adoptera presque immédiatement malgré lui.Crowley était aussi dans les parages.





	Something Beautiful - Traduction

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Something Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19039222) by [AnnetheCatDetective](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnetheCatDetective/pseuds/AnnetheCatDetective). 



> J'ai aussi traduit les notes de l'auteur :
> 
> Dans cette fic, la relation entre Crowley et Aziraphale peut être lue comme se déroulant avant leur mise en couple, mais l’intimité entre eux n’est pas ici forcément romantique. Enfin, il est sous-entendu que Aziraphale a des sentiments pour lui mais ça pourrait très bien être juste platonique. Juste pour être sûr que personne ne soit déçu à cause du manque de relation entre Aziraphale/Crowley. C’est plus sur Aziraphale qui se lie à Miles !
> 
> Bonne Lecture ;)

« Là, là… » murmura doucement Aziraphale en sortant un mouchoir qu’il appliqua avec délicatesse sur le visage du garçon. Un peu de mascara, qui avait coulé, se retrouva sur son mouchoir mais tel était le prix à payer… « La bouilloire est allumée, cher enfant, et je suis certain de pouvoir trouver quelque chose à manger. As-tu mangé ? »

Il secoua la tête et renifla. « Non, je… je n’y ai pas pensé. Je – je n’ai pas… je n’ai pas pensé… »

« Tout va bien, je vais nous trouver quelque chose. Maintenant, dis-moi à nouveau, mon cher, qu’est-ce que t’a mis dans un état pareil à cette heure de la nuit ? »

« Une descente de police. » dit-il tristement. Il amena une main à son visage et étala encore plus de mascara.

Aziraphale le fit disparaître avec un miracle avant qu’il le remarque – ça semblait plus prudent que risquer d’avoir du maquillage partout.

« Oh, pauvre chéri… Juste en haut de la rue, n’est-ce pas ? Eh bien, c’est une très bonne chose que tu sois venu ici, pauvre agneau. » dit-il en hochant la tête. Tout le monde était parti, évidemment – ou ils le feront. Le fourgon allait gagner du temps, la porte allait s’ouvrir, les menottes allaient se défaire et le brouillard allait soudainement devenir lourd au sol. Il était juste soulagé d’en avoir entendu parler. A son propre club, il n’y avait jamais de raid, mais il ne pouvait pas se tenir au courant de chaque endroit où aller, ou acquérir de nouveaux genres de clientèle pour tous les bénir.

« Désolé – je suis désolé, je suis entré précipitamment dans votre, heu… boutique. Vous devez être assez occupé pour être là si tard et je vous ai dérangé dans votre soirée. » Le jeune homme força un sourire sur son visage, même s’il reniflait encore.

« Absolument pas. Non, pas du tout, tu n’as pas à t’excuser pour avoir besoin d’aide. Ma porte est toujours ouverte pour ceux dans le besoin. Après tout… on doit bien se serrer les coudes, non ? »

Cette fois, le sourire du jeune garçon se fit un peu plus vrai. « Oui, c’est vrai. Heu – désolé, Miles. Euh, Maitland. » Il tendit la main. Ses ongles étaient peint d’une couleur rouge orangé avec de simples demi-lunes.

« Enchanté de faire ta connaissance. Ezra Fell. »

« Ah. Fell, comme l’enseigne devant la boutique. » Miles s’égaya quand Aziraphale serra sa main. « C’est dans votre famille depuis longtemps ? »

« Oh, quelques centaines d’années, plus ou moins. La propriété du moins. Et la boutique depuis un peu moins longtemps que ça. Ce n’est jamais passé par d’autres mains. Ah – la bouilloire. Je reviens dans un instant. »

Il attrapa le plateau à thé et y ajouta quelques sandwichs et biscuits. Quand il revint, Miles avait l’air un peu moins en détresse. Il ne donnait plus l’impression de devoir être ramassé à la petite cuillère et ne tremblait plus comme quand Aziraphale, ayant senti un souci, avait ouvert la porte pour trouver un étrange jeune homme haut en couleurs lui tomber dans les bras.

« Voilà. Du sucre ? Un peu de lait ? »

« Oh, merci. » accepta-t-il. Il prit la tasse qui lui était offerte et sembla très heureux qu’on lui propose de la nourriture. « J’ai – oh, j’ai à peine eu le temps de danser et de boire un verre, et j’ai perdu mon poudrier… ce qui est pour le mieux, je n’aurais pas aimé être attrapé avec ça ! Je n’aurais pas aimé être attrapé du tout… même si, vous savez, je pensais être mal pendant des jours et je ne pensais pas pouvoir manger quelque chose sans être malade, mais maintenant, je me sens vraiment mieux. »

« Tu m’en vois ravi. Dis-moi, Miles, dans quel genre d’endroits vas-tu habituellement ? »

« Oh, eh bien, des fêtes, surtout ! » Miles s’égaya davantage.

Il passa l’heure et demie suivante à parler de ses amis, des fêtes où ils vont, et il ne remarqua pas que la théière en contenait plus qu’elle ne le pouvait. Aziraphale ne put s’empêcher de penser qu’il devait être fatigué à force et qu’il devrait lui proposer la chambre d’ami – pas qu’il en ait une, mais il avait une chambre inutilisée et Miles ne saurait pas que ce n’est pas une chambre d’ami – mais il ne montra rien. Miles grignotait la nourriture, buvait son thé et papotait de tout et rien, devenant de plus en plus à l’aise. Mais il ne montrait aucun signe de sommeil et Aziraphale l’encourageait à parler autant qu’il le désirait.

Il avait l’impression que ce pauvre jeune homme n’était pas assez écouté. Il avait commencé par être très amusant, mais plus Aziraphale le poussait à parler, moins il racontait de blagues et plus il se livrait simplement.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi j’ai dit ça. » Il ria après avoir raconté une histoire sur son amie Agatha – pas une histoire particulièrement captivante, ni d’une quelconque mésaventure, seulement leur rencontre, leur amitié et leur vraie personnalité quand ils n’étaient pas la version d’eux-mêmes que les autres voyaient.

« Parce que je t’ai demandé de m’en dire plus à son sujet. »

« Oui, mais – mais ça a dû vous faire mourir d’ennui, à la fin. »

« Pas du tout. Je pense que c’est fabuleux d’avoir une amie qui compte tant pour toi. »

« Est-ce que je n’ai pas juste arrêté de radoter ? Mais ça a dû faire long ? »

« Je t’assure que non. » promit Aziraphale.

Il y eut un très discret sifflement d’une de ses étagères. Miles sursauta et mit ses pieds sur le canapé.

« Il y a un serpent dans votre boutique ! » dit-il en le pointant du doigt. Aziraphale se tourna et soupira.

« Oui, comme souvent. » dit-il en hochant la tête. « Je vais l’enlever, veux-tu ? Ne t’inquiète pas, il ne mord pas. »

Miles observa, les yeux écarquillés, Aziraphale se lever et tendre le bras pour que s’enroule le serpent. Crowley reposa son menton contre l’avant-bras d’Aziraphale et lui fit un regard étrangement indéchiffrable – habituellement il n’avait aucun mal à comprendre ce qu’il voulait dire avec un regard – là encore, il ne valait mieux pas qu’il parle dans cette forme-là quand un invité humain était présent.

Plutôt que de le mettre à la rue, Aziraphale le porta à l’étage supérieur et l’installa dans un fauteuil avec une couverture et un verre de vin, accompagné d’une petite réprimande pour se comporte bien.

« Je vais me tenir. » promit Crowley, malgré son ton peu rassurant. Il sirota son vin et se blotti dans sa couverture.

Aziraphale ignora sa curieuse impulsion de vouloir le caresser. C’était assez inapproprié quand il était un petit serpent et plus encore quand il avait forme humaine. Aziraphale était certain que la première fois qu’une telle envie s’était manifestée, c’était parce que Crowley semblait si parfaitement serpentiforme et qu’il aimait les serpents. Aziraphale aimait toucher leur texture douce et fraîche. Même un animal potentiellement agressif avait tendance à réagir à son aura angélique avec docilité. Le fait est que depuis il imagine que caresser la tête de Crowley quand il est humain serait…

Bon, il ne vaudrait mieux pas penser à ça. Il doutait que Crowley apprécie d’être traité comme un animal de compagnie.

Quand il descendit, il semblait que Miles se soit encore un peu plus détendu, se servant une autre tasse de thé et prenant un autre biscuit, ce qui devrait être impossible pour l’un et l’autre. Il ne s’interrogea pas à ce propos pour autant.

« Est-ce que vous gardez cet animal, M. Fell ? » demanda-t-il d’un air enjoué. Maintenant que _cet animal_ était bien éloigné de lui, il semblait beaucoup plus intéressé.

« Euh… eh bien. Il va et vient. Mais il n’est pas venimeux et il aime être à l’intérieur, pour la chaleur, et il n’abîme jamais rien. »

« Parce que c’est si inhabituel, garder un serpent ! Je peux imaginer ce que diraient les gens aux fêtes, si vous vous baladiez toute la soirée avec un serpent sur vous ! Vous seriez l’homme le plus intéressant. »

« Je peux seulement imaginer les ennuis qu’il pourrait m’apporter. » ria Aziraphale.

« Est-ce que vous le nourrissez, pour qu’il continue de venir comme ça et nulle part ailleurs ? Comment peut-on attirer un serpent et le domestiquer ? »

« Je n’ai pas vraiment besoin de le nourrir. » Il secoua la tête. Il le faisait, bien évidemment, de temps à autre. Pour les déjeuners d’affaires c’était à son tour de payer l’addition. Mais Crowley le faisait souvent à sa place. Il amenait Aziraphale dans des restaurants ou il apportait de la nourriture. « Je pense qu’il est plus heureux en étant libre de faire comme il l’entend plutôt que d’être élevé. Même si je pense que c’est juste une question d’avoir un coin chaud pour dormir et ne pas s’épuiser. »

Et, évidemment, pour les stocks de vin dans le cas de Crowley. Mais il ne pouvait pas dire ça pour le cas d’un serpent… Quant à qui avait attiré qui dans un Arrangement, c’était une autre histoire et il ne pouvait se permettre d’y penser ce soir, pas quand il avait un invité à s’occuper. Il pouvait se perdre longtemps dans ses souvenirs, étant donné la durée de sa mémoire. Leur Arrangement avait commencé au neuvième siècle, mais ça faisait déjà longtemps qu’ils le pratiquaient, pourrait-on dire. Ils avaient eu tous deux peur d’amener le sujet durant un bon moment avant qu’enfin l’un d’entre eux ne laisse l’idée s’installer.

« C’est pour le mieux je suppose. Ils mangent des nuisibles, non ? Les rats et ce genre de choses ? Alors vous devez avoir un stock permanent de souris. » Miles ria. « Je n’en n’avais jamais vu un comme ça. Il était très brillant. Si j’étais un serpent, je voudrais évidemment briller aussi. Pas que je pense qu’il faut être un serpent pour vouloir briller. Mais c’est tellement plus facile pour les gens ! Pourquoi, si on était un serpent, il faudrait se contenter d’être comment on naît. »

Il avait dit ça d’un air très détaché, alors Aziraphale acquiesça en guise d’encouragement, même s’il s’était distrait et qu’il n’était maintenant plus très sûr de suivre.

« Si en étant un simple serpent de pelouse, on aurait jamais la chance d’être réellement _irisé_ , je veux dire. » continua Miles et Aziraphale poursuivit ses hochements de tête. « Il faudrait être en quelque sorte… terne. Et alors personne ne voudrait jamais nous garder dans une boutique, nous nourrir ou nous emmener à des fêtes. Alors qu’en tant que personne, si on naît modeste et sans intérêt, on peut bien s’habiller et se maquiller, et les autres voudront faire toutes ces choses. On peut se poudrer le nez, se peindre les lèvres, se _noyer_ dans les bijoux, dire des choses intelligentes, se promener dans de la soie et les autres penseront qu’on est très intéressant. »

Son sourire s’élargit sur les bords quand il réalisa qu’il en avait peut-être trop dévoilé, mais Aziraphale fit un signe de la tête avec un peu plus d’assurance.

« Ça pourrait t’étonner de l’apprendre, jeune homme, mais je me suis déjà promené et habillé avec de la soie et mon visage poudré. »

« Vraiment ? » La fragilité s’effrita et fut remplacée par la jubilation. Miles se pencha en avant, mit ses mains devant sa bouche et gigota d’excitation. « Quand vous étiez jeune ? »

« Oh, il y a seulement cent ou deux cents ans. » dit-il, avec une légèreté qui insignuait une blague. Ça et l’absurdité même de son propos.

« M. Fell ! » Miles donna une légère tape sur le bras de l’ange. « Je ne voulais absolument pas dire que vous paraissiez si âgé, vraiment ! »

« Je le suis et je n’en ai pas honte. Ce n’est pas une chose horrible. »

La fragilité reprit sa place et Miles sembla se considérer avec une légère horreur alors que d’autres mots s’échappèrent.

« Je ne peux même pas m’imaginer vieux. » admit-il. « Je ne le serai jamais. Je suppose que vous allez me dire que c’est mieux que l’autre possibilité, mais qu’est-ce qu’il y a ? Qu’il y a-t-il pour nous si on ne peut pas être jeune et beau ? Vous êtes un homme terriblement intéressant, M. Fell, non ? Je veux dire – avez-vous lu tous ces livres ? Avez-vous des choses profondes à dire aux autres ? Et vous avez un serpent que vous laissez vivre chez vous et si vous vous habillez pour l’emmener à des fêtes, tout le monde voudra vous parler. Mais vous restez là chez vous. Vous aviez l’habitude de bien de vous habiller, de sortir et de vous amusez et maintenant vous restez chez vous, n’est-ce pas déprimant ? Ne vous sentez-vous pas seul ? Ne détestez-vous pas ça ? »

Sa voix se brisa et il se détourna pour presser une main sur sa bouche une nouvelle fois, alors que ses épaules se mirent à trembler.

« Je ne suis pas seul ce soir, n’est-ce pas ? » dit Aziraphale en pressant gentiment une main sur son épaule. « J’aime rester chez moi avec mes livres. Et je ne voudrais pas m’habiller comme je le faisais quand j’étais jeune et m’attendre à ne pas être regardé bouche bée et être pris pour un imbécile, car il vaut mieux laisser certaines modes à ceux qui sont jeunes et beaux… et ça ne m’intéresse pas d’amener une petite créature à une fête seulement pour être vu. On me regardait à une époque, mon cher, avec émerveillement et fascination, même avec du désir… et quelques fois j’en jouissait, d’autres fois j’en étais horriblement gêné… Je ne _veux_ plus de tout ça à présent. Mais je sors de temps à autre, certaines nuits. Je vais dans un endroit discret où il n’y a jamais de descente, et je parle de livres avec les autres, je bois un verre, des fois si un vieil ami me rejoint, j’avoue en boire un peu plus. »

« C’est vrai ? » Miles leva son regard vers lui et avança ses lèvres, ayant l’air de réserver un jugement.

« Oui. »

« Avec de vieux amis que vous avez depuis toujours ? »

« Avec un en particulier. On ne sort pas autant, quand on est âgé, mais quand on le fait, on en profite. Et on chérit ceux qui nous sont proches. On gagne également en perspective et en sagesse. »

« Oh, des perspectives. » Il battit une main avec dérision. « J’ai énormément de perspectives, et je n’aime pas ça du tout, vous savez. Vous pensez peut-être que je suis bête, mais j’ai une perspective. Je vois des choses. Je vois ce qu’est le monde pour nous. »

« Ah. Ça. » Aziraphale hocha la tête. « Eh bien… c’est ici que réside la meilleure partie de l’âge. »

« Oui, j’imagine que sortir moins signifie avoir moins de possibilité pour moi de me retrouver en _taule_. »

« _Je veux dire_ , jeune homme, quand on n’est plus aussi jeune… on voit de charmants jeunes hommes plein de promesse – plein d’ _incommensurables_ promesses. Oh, mais le cœur se brisera de voir à quel point ils brillent ! Ils peuvent avoir une âme tendre ou un côté dur, ou les deux. Ce qui est souvent le cas. Ces cœurs tristes et solitaires se cachent derrières des carapaces et des masques, parce qu’ils ne peuvent s’imaginer de futur. Avec tous leurs dons, ils ne peuvent pas… Mais nous, on le peut. Quand on n’est plus aussi jeune, on rencontre des hommes qui pleurent pour une vie qu’ils penseront ne jamais avoir, on prend alors leurs mains et on leur dit : « regardez-moi, je suis sur cette terre depuis plus longtemps que je ne l’aurais imaginé, et tous les jours, j’y observe quelque chose de magnifique. Et si ce n’est pas le cas, alors je l’invente, je le crée, je le _suis_. J’ai pleuré, j’ai souffert, j’ai craint et j’ai résisté à des chagrins d’amour, et maintenant regarde-moi. Je suis tellement comme toi, mon beau garçon, mais je suis vieux et je m’en réjouis. ». On dira ça en pensant à notre foyer, à nos amis, aux choses qui nous apportent de la joie et du plaisir et à l’amour trouvé. Et on sera aussi charmant que tu l’es aujourd’hui. Un brillant futur te sera promis. »

Aziraphale tamponna à nouveau le visage de Miles avec son mouchoir, avant de tamponner le sien avec un autre coin du mouchoir.

« D’incommensurables promesses ? » demanda Miles d’une voix rugueuse.

« Oh, oui. Incommensurable. Tous les anges du Paradis sont incapables de calculer avec certitude tout ce que tu pourrais faire et tout ce que tu pourrais devenir. »

« Je croyais que les anges étaient censés tout savoir. » Il ria – bien que sa voix était un peu tremblante.

« Oh, non, mon cher. Pas tout. Assez, peut-on espérer, mais pas tout. Viens maintenant, il est très tard et je ne pense pas que les rues soient très sûres. J’ai une chambre d’amis et dans la matinée j’appellerai un taxi si tu en as besoin. Enfin… pas avant une autre tasse de thé et des toasts, au moins. Bonté Divine, je ne laisserai jamais personne partir sans ça. »

« Je n’ai jamais rencontré d’homme qui essaye de m’installer dans sa chambre d’amis. » dit Miles en testant sa voix. Ce n’était pas exactement du flirt, ni un aveu.

« Il faut bien une première fois à tout. » Aziraphale sourit et lui offrit une main. « Je nettoierai ce bazar dans la matinée. »

« Pensez-vous qu’un serpent mange des miettes de sandwichs ou juste des rats et des crapauds ? » Miles ria.

« Je tremble à l’idée de rats et de crapauds dans ma librairie, heureusement il n’y en a aucun. S’il veut des sandwichs, je les lui ferais… »

« Vous êtes vraiment très gentil. »

« Je t’en remercie. » dit Aziraphale en souriant.

A l’étage, dans son appartement, Crowley était roulé en boule dans le fauteuil – dans sa forme préférée, avec un verre de vin vide.

« Oh ! » s’exclama Miles quand il remarqua l’homme dans un nid de couvertures et de coussins qu’il avait accumulé lui-même, vu qu’Aziraphale lui avait laissé juste une. « Euh, bonjour. »

« Bonjour. » répondit Crowley.

« Mon cher, voici Miles Maitland, Miles, je te présente Anthony Crowley. Miles reste ici cette nuit, quelque chose de terrible est arrivé dans la rue, alors– »

« Tiens-toi bien. J’ai déjà promis quand tu es monté plus tôt. »

« Vous a-t-il montré son gros serpent ? » Miles fit un large sourire avec malice, quelque chose que Crowley approuvait totalement.

« Impressionnant, hein ? » demanda-t-il en se penchant en avant.

« Je ne dirais pas ‘gros’. » dit Aziraphale avec un reniflement, pendant que les deux autres éclatèrent de rire.

« Assez gros, je dirais. » réussit à dire Crowley.

« Plutôt petit. »

« Sûrement pas ! »

« D’autres pourraient dire ‘mignon’ avant ‘impressionnant’. »

Miles s’effondra de rire contre l’accoudoir du fauteuil, penché sur Crowley comme s’ils étaient de vieux amis. Ils se donnèrent un petit coup de coude et éclatèrent de rire une nouvelle fois après un échange de regard.

« _Sérieusement_. » Aziraphale fit un regard désapprobateur à Crowley.

« Mon ange, on n’a pas dit un _mot_. »

« Tu n’as pas à jouer les effarouchés avec le serpent, tu sais, c’est plutôt ton… c’est… » Aziraphale lutta pour terminer sa phrase sans insinuer un acte sexuel ou un métamorphe. « Vous m’avez compris ! »

« Je lui ai dit qu’il devait l’emmener à des fêtes. » gloussa Miles avant de se redresser. « Une fois, à une fête quelqu’un avait emmené une _tortue_ avec une laisse, mais personne n’est jamais venu avec un vrai serpent vivant, et certainement pas un aussi chic que celui que j’ai vu en bas. »

« Oui, mon ange, prends ton petit compagnon à des fêtes, pourquoi ne le fais-tu pas ? Laisse-le boire dans ton verre à champagne. »

« Je n’ai aucune idée de comment l’arrêter. » soupira-t-il.

« Nourris-le avec des petits… blinis au caviar. » Crowley fit un large sourire. « Ou ce que servent les gens à des fêtes. Toutes ces petites bouchées que promènent les serveurs pendant que tout le monde danse et boit. »

« Oh, c’est pas bon. » Miles gloussa davantage. « Il veut juste manger des rats et des crapauds ! »

« Je ne vais pas au genre de fêtes que tu sembles avoir en tête, mon garçon, et si je le faisais… » commença Aziraphale.

« Ne le nourris surtout pas de rats ou de crapauds à une fête. Mais à ton club. Tu le pourrais. »

« …Vraiment ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Amener un serpent à mon club. » continua Aziraphale.

« Oui, si tu veux. »

« Seulement pour débuter une conversation ? »

« Je paris qu’un serpent _mangerait_ du caviar, si ça lui était proposé. Ils mangent des œufs, enfin certains serpents le font. Et le caviar c’est juste des œufs de poissons, alors ça va de soi. »

« Je mangerais du caviar si ça m’était proposé. » dit Miles. « Alors je ne vais pas argumenter là-dessus, si ce n’est que je ne suis pas sûr pour le blini. Mais vous pourriez faire ça, je pense que tout le monde voudra le voir – de loin, peut-être, pour certains, mais c’est diablement impressionnant, non ? Je pense que ça le serait. Les tortues ne font pas ça, elles mangent un peu de salade et laissent une impression de marbre pour toute la soirée. C’est très novateur à première vue mais ça n’attire pas beaucoup l’attention. »

« La chambre d’amis est par là, mon cher. Et la salle de bain est juste là. » dit Aziraphale. Il n’y a rien d’exactement _acerbe_ dans le ton de sa voix, mais elle était en quelque sorte très convaincante. « Vas-y et passe-toi de l’eau sur le visage si ça te fait te sentir mieux et emprunte un peu de bain de bouche. »

« Une chambre d’amis ? » dit Crowley en levant un sourcil.

« C’est pour moi. » Il haussa les épaules. Cependant… pendant que Miles utilisait la salle de bain pour se nettoyer et se rincer la bouche – avec du Listerine qui venait juste de surgir un instant auparavant – Aziraphale devait déplacer les piles de livres qui étaient sur le lit. Cela faisait en effet quelque temps qu’il n’avait pas eu de compagnie dans le besoin…

Crowley poussa un grognement.

« Oh, tais-toi. »

« Je l’aime bien. Ton projet. »

« Il n’est pas un projet. » déclara Aziraphale avec désapprobation, même si sa réponse fut instinctive – il serait peut-être plus approprié de dire qu’il n’était pas _seulement_ un projet. « Et tu l’apprécies seulement parce qu’il te flatte. Et qu’il permet tes bêtises. Et ne lui crée pas de problème ! »

« Je ne le ferais pas. Je ne vais pas le faire. » Il sourit et étira une jambe pour donner un petit coup à Aziraphale au passage. « Mon ange, je ne le ferais pas. Il est totalement en sécurité avec moi. »

Aziraphale hocha la tête et parti préparer le lit. Miles, qui était avant plein d’énergie, chancelait en sortant de la salle de bain et semblait sur le point de s’effondrer. Aziraphale tendit alors un bras vers lui et le conduit vers le lit, avant de le border.

Dans son élan, il pressa un baiser sur son front et ressentit un grand sentiment de satisfaction au léger soupir et à la détente qui prit place dans le corps du garçon – pas vraiment sous une influence angélique, juste…là.

« Pauvre petit agneau perdu. » Il caressa les cheveux de Miles et éteignit la lumière. Depuis quand lui avait-on embrassé le front pour la nuit et prit soin de lui ? Il était encore un enfant, vraiment… ça semblait injuste qu’il soit dans ce vaste monde, si petit, tendre et fragile – injuste pour le monde de l’avoir rendu si terrifié de son avenir, si terrifié de ne jamais en avoir. Tellement certain de ne jamais pouvoir vieillir que ça le rendait plus âgé qu’en réalité. En essayant si fort d’être une petite créature courageuse et téméraire, en essayant si fort d’être joyeux.

« Je souhaite que tu rêves d’un fabuleux avenir, mon cher. » chuchota Aziraphale. « Et qu’il amène toutes les choses que tu désires le plus. Et quand tu te réveilleras, je veux que tu saches que tout est à ta portée. »

**Author's Note:**

> Merci d'avoir lu !  
> N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ;)


End file.
